Allisonia of Archenland
by Alice-in-french
Summary: When Allisonia arrives in Narnia with her father, her goal is to leave with a husband in the form of the High King or his brother...but she never counted on falling in love. [AU, EdmundOC.]
1. Prologue

**Here is a story I wrote for my best friend's birthday. It is complete, and so I will be updating regularly. Most likely it will be every Sunday, unless there is a high demand for it, then _maybe_ I might speed up the updates...it depends on how evil I feel.**

**Disclaimer: (this covers the entire story) You must be intolerably stupid to think that I made up the brillant idea of a faun walking through a forrest with an umbrella and many parcels...the sheer idiocity of the idea of my owning CoN astounds me.**

* * *

"But Father, _why_ must I stay home?" Allisonia pleaded with her father – the Archenlander Ambassador to Narnia and brother to the king. "It's such a bore staying here with Mother! All we do is stay home, never going to court or the market. She never lets me do _anything_!" Allisonia exaggerated.

"Sonia, my dear," her father began, "when you can take care of yourself in a foreign country without me watching your every move you may come with me."

"Oh, but Father I can! I'm eighteen! I take care of myself just fine here in Archenland, why would Narnia be any different?" Allisonia pleaded while running after her father who was walking around his office, trying to find trade documents.

"My dear girl, you know nothing of Narnian traditions." He said opening a scroll and skimming its contents.

"I can learn quickly, though!"

Her father rounded on her. "Tell me one good reason why you should be allowed to come along with me and…_perhaps_ I will consider giving you your wish."

Allisonia wracked her brain for a good reason. Minutes passed until she thought of one her father couldn't _possibly_ say no to. "Uncle King is childless and growing old in age. Because of this, the task falls to you to produce to an heir to the Archenland Throne. You also have failed because I am your only _available_ child - a _female_ – and both you and Mother are past the childbearing age. According to Archenlander Law I cannot become queen unless I have a royal-by-blood husband. Perhaps I can beguile the High King Peter or his brother King Edmund into falling in love with me."

"And how would that produce an heir to the Archenland Throne?" her father inquired.

"Because Archenlander Law says that my husband would come into _my_ family (unless, of course, my husband and I chose otherwise), instead of me to his. Thus he would be in line to inherit the throne."

Her father smiled. "You will make a great political leader one day. You may come with me, we leave in the morning."

"Hoorah!" Allisonia cried embracing her father in a hug. She then ran off to pack for the journey.

* * *

**If anything about this confused you, let me know whether by review or PM and I will do my best to explain it. I will try to get the next chapter up before Sunday, only because the Prologue is so short!!!**

**Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen of Narnia,**


	2. Chapter I

**Here's the next chapter. I hope it gives you a little bit more information on the kind of person Allisonia is.

* * *

**

"Tighter!" Allisonia demanded with a grimace. She squeezed the back of her vanity chair, making her knuckles turn white. She was getting ready for a dinner (and a ball) tonight with their majesties the queens and kings of Narnia and other esteemed nobles and her maidservant, Lucia, was tightening her corset. "Tighter!" she demanded again, determined to hide the extra flab of fat only she was able to see. "Ah, there." She pressed a hand against her stomach, taking in a deep breath.

"Milady, are you sure your corset is not to tight?" Lucia asked. She tried to loosen the corset but Allisonia slapped her hand away.

"Of course not." Allisonia snapped. She was set on making either King Peter or King Edmund fall in love with her. To do that, she figured, she would have to look her best. "Now, bring me my dress."

Lucia immediately brought in a gorgeous gown from the wardrobe in the corner. The gown rested on the edges of Allisonia's shoulders and the sleeves hung from her shoulders to the floor. The main color was light purple, but all the extra designs and layers were a darker purple or grey blue. The top rested low on her chest. Not quite low enough to be immodest but low enough to trigger any man's lust. She always wore this dress when toying with a man for her own gain – which had happened quite often, believe it or not. She sat down on the vanity chair and Lucia brushed out her long dark hair and braided it. A silver circlet was placed on top of Allisonia's head. The circlet weaved in and out of itself and in the front a tiny diamond in the shape of a teardrop rested on her forehead. It was a gift from her Uncle, King Lune of Archenland, on her birthday four years ago. She brushed some powder onto her cheeks, and took a charcoal pencil to the outlines of her eyes. Last, but not least, she clasped a silver necklace around her neck that matched her circlet. She studied her reflection in the mirror. After she was satisfied that she look presentable she studied the mirror.

It was made of a dark wood, and had simple designs of flowers carved into it. On the top was a carved Lion's head. This same Lion's head was on many pieces of Narnian furniture Allisonia had noticed. She had wondered about it since she had first seen it on her first day in Narnia a week ago. However, she kept forgetting to ask someone what it meant. A knock on the door brought her from her thoughts.

"Daughter?" a voice said. It was her father. "Are you ready?"

"I'm coming, Papa." She stood and walked to the door, stepping out into the corridor. She took her father's offered arm and they walked to the Dining Hall.

"Announcing, his lordship Lord Ambassador Harold Tarnor of Archenland, and his daughter, her ladyship Lady Ambassadora Allisonia Tarnor of Archenland." A centaur announced father and daughter to the already seated crowd in the Dining Hall as the doors opened. In the Hall was a long table, shaped like a disfigured 'T'. On one end – the shorter that gave the table it's 'T' shape - sat their majesties the High King Peter, Queen Susan, King Edmund, and Queen Lucy. There were forty guests in all, all seated equally on either side of the table. Allisonia and her father were seated halfway down the table (they had reached their seats minutes after being introduced) on the left side. To the left of Allisonia was her father, and on the right was a man in his mid-seventies with dark skin. Allisonia assumed he was from Calormen and would later discover that she was correct. Across from her was a woman in her early forties. Allisonia quickly learned that her name was Gerilda and was a Duchess from the Lone Islands.

"May have you attention, dear friends?" King Peter asked, standing up. Everyone present immediately became silent. "I would like to thank you for taking time out of your busy political schedules to sup with my siblings and I. I would also like to let you know that you are all invited back to our Easter Celebration in a month's time. Now, if everyone is present…yes? Very good. You have been kept from your food long enough. Let the feast begin!"

Allisonia's eyes widened as food was uncovered. There were vast amounts of roasted pork, peacock, veal, fish and steak (all from dumb animals); and an abundance of salad and bread. Also present were many Narnian delicacies that Allisonia did not know the names of. As she ate she kept up a conversation with those around her but made sure to keep an eye on King Peter and King Edmund. After all, her father had only let her come so that she could seduce one or the other. Through the course of the conversation she learned that the Calormene man beside her was Count Arum, one of the many personal advisors to the Tisroc (may he live forever). Count Arum talked of nothing except how the Tisroc (may he live forever) often praised him for various things. Mostly it was because of clever political movements he had come up with. By the end of the first course Allisonia was sure he had not come up with even one of the ideas he was flaunting. The man didn't have a single creative bone in his body. Half an hour later the servants brought out soup – a Narnian specialty. It had a spicy taste to it, with various noodles and vegetables in it. It was so delicious, and Allisonia enjoyed it so much, that she made a mental note to have her personal chef acquire the recipe before they left. When the soup was finished fruit and cheese was served. Allisonia greedily ate the fruits, but bypassed the cheese – one of her least favorite foods that she rarely ate. Allisonia's favorite course, however, was dessert. There were bowls of pudding, cakes, chocolate truffles, and various pies.

After dinner all the guests mingled, danced, or just stood around tapping their feet in time with the music. Allisonia was one of the first onto the dance floor, being asked by Count Arum. It was a slow Calormene Waltz with many intricate (and immensely boring) steps and routines. As she danced with the Count she found herself – for the very first time – hating a dance. The next dance, however, was much more entertaining - a Narnian Jig. She quickly learned the steps and began to dance with a Narnian Duke. She was so intrigued with the dance that she never noticed the eye of King Peter upon her as he clapped in time with the music. The dance finished with a spin, and as she stopped spinning she found herself short of breath. So, her chest heaving, she found a seat and watched the next dance with delight. She laughed at the hilarious and over-stressed steps, forgetting that she was on a mission to win a dance with the king(s). However, she was immediately reminded of her task when, unexpectedly, King Peter arrived at her side.

"My Lady Ambassadora?" a voice said.

Allisonia tore her eyes from the dance floor and looked up in surprise, "My Lord King!" she exclaimed with a bow.

"Lady Allisonia, is it not?" King Peter asked.

"Y-yes." She sputtered out. _Pull it together, Allisonia! King Peter – the man you are trying to wile – just inquired of you! Take advantage of this and stop making a fool of yourself!_ "Ah, yes, my liege. How may I be of service to you?"

"No service, my Lady. I only wondered if I may have this dance?" he asked, giving a slight bow, and gestured to the dance floor.

"Of course." She said with a smile and a nod of her head, taking the offered hand. They walked onto the floor as a Narnian Waltz began. Allisonia quickly discovered she preferred Narnian Waltzes to Calormene Waltzes. Peter was a divine dancer, never missing a step. What impressed Allisonia the most, though, was that he never seemed embarrassed about how low her dress was. Most times when she wore this dress whomever she was trying to manipulate would blush profusely, stumble over his words, and stare at her chest (while trying quite hard not to). In all they were quite hilarious experiences. She soon decided King Peter was a most honorable man. Allisonia was so intrigued with the conversation Peter held up and his demeanor that she never noticed how close they had gotten. Yet it became very apparent when the dance ended and both she and Peter had to take a large step backward in order to bow to each other.

"Thank you, Lady Allisonia." He said kissing her hand. She giggled flirtatiously.

"Anytime, my King." She curtsied again and walked off – now thoroughly tired. She took a seat on a velvet-covered bench and observed the going-ons in the room. It was then that she noticed that all of the Kings and Queens had danced with someone other than their siblings except for King Edmund. (He had danced only twice; once with Queen Susan and once with Queen Lucy. Both songs had been slow, and short.) She was immediately glad that Peter had taken an interest in her. From her perspective King Edmund seemed quite the bore.

An hour and two dances on Allisonia's part later and the festivities were over. Allisonia did not expect to be invited to anything else until the Easter Celebration later in the spring. She lazily walked down the corridors to her apartments humming an Archenlander tune . When she arrived she flopped onto the couch in her receiving chambers and laid there for a few moments until she noticed how uncomfortable her corset was becoming. She stood up and walked into her bedchamber. "Lucia!" she called.

"Yes, Ma'am?" Lucia replied emerging from her apartments that were joined to Allisonia's receiving chambers.

"Help me out of my clothes."

"Yes, Ma'am." Lucia crossed the room and helped Allisonia out of her dress. Her corset was loosened and Allisonia breathed a sigh of relief as the pressure on her stomach vanished instantly. Next her underskirts were discarded of and she slipped into her sleeping gown. She sat down on a stool and took off all her jewelry while Lucia unbraided her hair and brushed it out. Less than an hour later Allisonia was in bed under heavy warm quilts with an outline of a lion's head stitched into them with gold thread.

The next morning dawned bright and sunny. Warm breezes blew through Allisonia's windows, tugging at the curtains. Allisonia groaned at the sudden light that had woken her up and turned over, burying her face into her pillows. She stayed like that until a knock sounded on her door.

"Lady Allisonia? Lady? Are you awake?" Lucia called from the other side of the bedroom door. Allisonia mumbled something undecipherable and pulled the covers over her head. Moments later the door creaked open and Lucia walked in. "Lady Allisonia, it is late in the morning! It's not proper for a lady of your status to still be in bed. Why, their majesties Queen Susan and Queen Lucy have been awake since the crack of dawn!" Lucia began prying the quilts off of Allisonia's head. She crossed the room to the windows and, much to Allisonia's dismay, pulled the curtains open even further. "Up, time to get up, milady."

With a sigh, Allisonia complied, leaving the comforts of her bed. She let Lucia put her hair up in a loose bun and donned a simple brown and beige frock. She was doing nothing today that was not for her own pleasure, and did not feel like dressing up in something more fancy. When she was done dressing she wandered the halls of the castle.

For many hallways she did not come across anything exciting, only the chambers of various visiting nobles. At the end of the last visitor's hall was a narrow corridor that was dimly lit. Her curiosity sparked, she peered down the hall. "Hello?" she called. There was no answer. She looked back down the hallway she was standing in and checked to see if anyone was coming before heading down the narrow corridor. It wasn't very long and she could see the light from the joining hallway the whole time. At the end were two large oak doors. Curiosity rising with every second, she pushed the doors open. They didn't make a noise, which she found surprising considering their immense size. She looked around in amazement at what the doors revealed. It was a vast library, at least two stories high. There were rows upon rows of books. She walked forward and entered the first row. As she gently fingered the books she guessed that even with all of Archenland's libraries they did not have this many books. Many books were titled _Fauns and Their Ways_ or _Satyrs and Their Ways_ or something of the sort. It took many rows until she found a book that interested her enough to take down off the shelf. It was a historical book on Mandana, the first Queen of Archenland. Mandana was Allisonia's heroine, and she strived to hold herself up to the woman's standards. She was so immersed with the book that she had not noticed the footsteps echoing throughout the library.

"You are not allowed in here, you know." Allisonia was so startled that she jumped and dropped the book in surprise. Standing at the end of the row was King Peter.

"High King!" she exclaimed and curtsied deeply, her cheeks flushing pink. She immediately regretted not wearing something more elegant. She righted herself and Peter strode toward her. "I-I am truly sorry…I-I did not realize that the library was off-limits."

"Nay, I apologize." He bent down and picked up the book. "I should not have frightened you so."

"It is no trouble. I am dreadfully jumpy when I am not aware of my surroundings."

Peter smiled and slid the book into its proper place on the shelf. "I had this library built for my sister, Susan. She and Edmund frequent it often."

"What about yourself?"

He chuckled. "Nay, I do not read for pleasure. I would rather be out in the field riding horses with my youngest sister Lucy."

"I have not yet had the pleasure of meeting their Majesties the queens. Are they good company?"

"Quite. Susan is a fountain of knowledge…she loves quizzing me on random things I would never spend time on otherwise. Lucy is a bundle of energy and cheeriness; she always has a good word to say about anyone. Edmund is quite a bit like Susan, very knowledgeable." He nodded his head absently. "Only, he doesn't flaunt it and is usually putting it to good use other than making a fool of myself with silly quizzes."

"Oh?" Allisonia said airily. Perhaps she was wrong about King Edmund.

"Yes. He is very wise…when carrying out punishment, I always go to him."

"What of you? You must be good at something." She said flirtatiously.

"Not really." He said humbly.

"Come now, I am sure you are not King Peter the Magnificent, High King of Narnia for nothing. Why else would your subjects revere you so?"

He shrugged in response and changed the subject. "Tell me, what were you reading?"

"A history on Mandana, the first Queen of Archenland. She was a brilliant warrior, and established many of the laws that sustain Archenland today. Like the law that states no woman after her may rule without a husband as first-in-command. She knew that a woman's lust for power and determination to prove herself would lead to Archenland's demise."

"She seems like a very strong woman."

"She was. I hope to be like her."

"I am sure you will – and are – succeeding." He said with another kiss to her hand.

"Thank you, my King."

"Now, I must take my unfortunate leave. I am expected in a meeting with the Count Arum of Calormene." He gave her a small bow (which she returned with a curtsy) and left the Library. She smiled to herself at her triumph of talking to King Peter twice in two days and took the book about Mandana back off the shelf.

* * *

**I hope you liked it...and i know you're thinking, "What kind of chick is this Allisonia? She's some kind of scarlet woman." OK, maybe you're not going that extreme, but you get the point. I promise she changes, she's not as bad as this chapter makes her out to be.**

**-If you think about it, logically, we're not even taking them out of the wardrobe.**


	3. Chapter II

**Here's the next chapter!!!! WooHoo!!! **

**So, I have to tell a quick story. I saw the movie Hairspray today, and in the backseat of the theatre sat like ten girls who were big Zac Efron fans. And so towards the end of the movie when Zac begins to sing a solo every single one of them go, "SHHH!!!" to each other. It was hilarious - my mom and I were cracking up. BTW, it is an AMAZING movie. (and it's about _integration_, Scott, not _immigration_)**

* * *

Allisonia had been in Narnia a month and could not have been more delighted with her plan. It was going perfectly. King Peter was quite handsome and a wonderful man, and, more importantly, he clearly seemed to be falling for her. The only drawback was that Allisonia was not sure if _she_ was falling for _him_. It was too late to back out now, though. Her father was becoming antsy about her being in Narnia for the whole year and Allisonia did _not_ intend to go home early. Because even though she had come only to find a way to produce an heir to the Archenland Throne, the idea of a husband was growing on her. After all, she was eighteen – in some countries she was considered an old maid!

Allisonia drew herself from her thoughts and began to pay attention to her surroundings. She was in a carriage on her way to a distant part of Cair Paravel's grounds where the Easter Celebration would soon begin. The carriage swayed gently, and a cool breeze blew through the open window. She propped an elbow on the window ledge and gazed at the distant rolling hills. Minutes later they had arrived at their destination. She stepped out of the carriage – Lucia right behind her – and was greeted by a faun.

"My Lady Ambassadora, I am Mr. Erson. I will be assisting you throughout the Easter Celebration."

"Thank you, sir, but I do not think that is necessary, you must have plenty of other things to do."

"Nonsense. I was asked to perform this task by the High King himself and am more than happy to oblige."

"Why, thank you." she answered taken aback at Peter's thoughtfulness.

"Come, King Peter wanted to see you when you arrived."

"Oh? And did King Peter say why?"

"He wants you to meet his siblings." Allisonia's eyes widened and she threw a glance at Lucia who only shrugged in reply. _His siblings?_ She thought in distress. Despite, she obligingly followed Mr. Erson throughout the field to where the Dais of the Thrones was. The Faun bowed in reverence and when he had erected himself said, "Introducing her Ladyship Lady Ambassadora Allisonia Tarnor of Archenland, my kings and queens."

Allisonia curtsied deeply and when she stood she found King Peter sweeping from the Dais to greet her. "Welcome, Lady Allisonia." He said, embracing her in a hug and placing a kiss on her forehead. "Lady, these are my siblings!" he said gesturing to the three other monarchs of Narnia. "Her highness, my sister, Queen Susan the Gentle, his majesty, my brother, King Edmund the Just, and her highness, my sister, Queen Lucy the Valiant."

"It is splendid to meet you, Lady Ambassadora," Lucy said with a large and genuine smile, "My brother the High King has said much about you. I have been beginning to wonder if someone who sounds so perfect could be real."

Allisonia blushed at this and replied, "Nay, my Queen, King Peter surely boasts." Lucy's smile broadened (if that was possible) and Allisonia took it to mean that the youngest Queen accepted her.

Queen Susan was next to speak, "Even if my brother does boast, I have been earnest to meet you. From what the ladies of the court say you are a charming young woman. I am pleased to meet your acquaintance."

"And I yours, Queen Susan."

"Come, Lady Allisonia," Peter said, "let me show you one of the greatest Narnian holidays!" He gently grabbed hold of her forearm and guided her toward the festivities. The first thing they came upon was a raised platform where many Narnians and various foreign guests were dancing. Peter led her up the stairs and began dancing with her. Allisonia's pale yellow dress twirled gracefully as she spun on Peter's arm.

They participated in three dances and would have continued if Peter had not been called away by a faun who said his brother was looking for him. The rest of the night Allisonia was accompanied by Mr. Erson. There was more dancing, food, games, and contests. The festivities were coming to an end and every guest was gathered around a small enclosed arena for the last activity.

"Attention! Attention!" the Faun that had dragged Peter away earlier cried to the crowd. "If her highness, Queen Lucy, would step forward?"

"Thank you, Mr. Tumnus." Lucy stepped forward and laid a gentle hand on the faun's shoulder. "Before I begin, I would like to thank everyone for making this Easter Celebration one of the most memorable I have ever had the pleasure of attending! That said, I would like to invite anyone who wishes to take part in the Easter Egg Hunt to please step forward and join me on the stage!" All the children (both magical creature and animal) instantly rushed forward and stood proudly onstage. Lucy smiled warmly at them all. "And, as usual," she was now addressing the children, "you get to choose one of my royal siblings to join you. Who would you like?"

"King Peter!" most of the children cried.

"Are you sure?"

"King Peter!"

"King Peter it is then!" Lucy said with a giggle. Allisonia chuckled quietly at the way Peter's cheeks flushed pink as he joined his youngest sister on stage. The children near him squealed in delight and tugged playfully on his tunic and cape. "Now, you all know the rules: You are to get one egg _only_. Do not open it until I say so. When you have found your egg your are to come back here and stand in a line in front of the stage. Everyone understand? Good." Mr. Tumnus opened a rather large gate behind her and she yelled out, "Go!"

As she did so all the children and Peter raced into the small arena and frantically began searching for an egg. Allisonia laughed as she watched Peter struggle to find his egg, half the children already had theirs.

"It's a great honor, you know." A voice next to her said. She turned and found it was Mr. Erson.

"Mr. Erson." She greeted with a nod of her head. "May I inquire as to what is a great honor?"

"To find the egg with the treasure in it," He replied. He was intently watching the remaining children find their eggs. Peter was now standing in front off the stage, having successfully found his egg.

"The treasure?"

"Yes. Whomever finds the treasure, receives a great honor."

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"You see, whoever finds the egg with the treasure in it, that child's father gets to tell the story of Aslan's sacrifice."

Allisonia was unsure of who Aslan was and was going to ask Mr. Erson when Lucy again addressed the crowd.

"Your attention, please! All the children have found the eggs!" she turned to the children – and Peter – in front of her, "On the count of three you may 'hatch' your eggs. One…Two…Three!" she yelled the last number.

Seconds later a small voice called out, "I have the treasure!" A young female faun ran toward Queen Lucy, "Queen Lucy! Queen Lucy I have it!"

"You do! What's your name?" Lucy asked the faun.

"Ella." She replied shyly.

"Ella, would you like to call your father up here to tell us the story of Easter?"

Ella nodded her head violently. "Papa!" she yelled into the crowd. Mr. Erson's ears suddenly blushed pink. He walked up to the stage and was given a hug by his daughter.

"Well, Mr. Erson, would you like to tell us the story of Easter?" Lucy asked.

"Of course, my Queen." He said with a bow. Mr. Tumnus brought a chair up for Mr. Erson to sit in, which the latter did quite gratefully. "Many years ago, when our four monarchs came to Narnia, the land was under a dreadful spell! Jadis, the White Witch, had taken over Narnia and made it always winter – but never Christmas!" several of the children gasped at this, "Then, our Queen Lucy came to Narnia from War Drobe in the country of Spare Oom! She first met Mr. Tumnus – who was at the time an unwilling spy for the witch and was to arrest any daughters of Eve and sons of Adam he found. Instead of turning Queen Lucy in, however, he helped her back to Spare Oom. Then, days later, Queen Lucy returned. This time, she was not alone! Her brother, King Edmund, was with her! But our young queen did not know this, and went to visit with Mr. Tumnus. King Edmund, however, was found by the Witch! She made King Edmund believe that she really was good, and he believed her. He promised to return one day soon – and this time bring all of his siblings with him. Well, King Edmund did just that! Two days later he, Queen Lucy, Queen Susan, and King Peter all came to Narnia. They went to meet Mr. Tumnus but found that he had been captured by the White Witch! They were then found by Mr. Beaver and they went with him to where he lived with Mrs. Beaver. It was there that they learned that according to an old prophecy they were to be the Kings and Queens of Narnia and defeat the White Witch! Well, this troubled King Edmund and he slipped away to the Witch's castle. Meanwhile, the other three and the beavers discovered that King Edmund was in cahoots with the Witch! So they did the only thing they could – find the Great Lion: Aslan! After they had met Aslan and been in His camp a bit, King Edmund was found! That same day, however, the Witch came to Aslan's Camp. She demanded King Edmund's blood! Well, Aslan wouldn't have that, and made a deal with the Witch instead. And so, that night, Aslan was sacrificed by the Witch in place of King Edmund. Witnessing this was Queen Susan and Queen Lucy. They thought all hope was lost and in one last desperate attempt to defeat the Witch King Edmund and King Peter led the troops into battle. They were losing badly when suddenly Aslan appeared! He had come back to life! The Witch had forgotten about the Deep Magic that would allow Aslan to come back since he was blameless of any sin. And so we celebrate Aslan's resurrection in the form of the Easter Celebration." Mr. Erson took a deep breath, finally finished.

"Thank you, Mr. Erson, for telling us the Easter story!" Queen Lucy cried joyously. She then turned to the crowd, "And thank you all, my dear Narnians, for coming. Have a wonderful night!"

Allisonia was just about to step into her carriage to go back to the castle when Peter caught up with her. "Lady Allisonia! Wait!"

She turned toward him, "Yes, High King?"

"I was wondering if you would like to join my brother and sisters and I for breakfast tomorrow?"

"I would be delighted. For what do I earn this honor?"

"…M-my sister, Queen Lucy, requested it."

"Then please, be sure to thank her highness for me."

"I shall. Good night, Lady Allisonia."

"Good night, King Peter." With that Peter was lost among the crowds and Allisonia stepped into her carriage and was on her way back to Cair Paravel.

Allisonia walked gracefully through the halls to the Pevensies' private dining chambers. She was anxious for breakfast to be over and done with. She wasn't sure why, but Peter was confusig her. Yesterday evening she was sure of a quick victory over Peter's heart but now…now she wasn't sure. Why would he lie about who invited her to breakfast? Yes, she was sure he had lied about Queen Lucy asking her to the meal. She could tell from the way his eyes wouldn't meet hers last night that he was lying. Therein was the reason she as to why she was confused. If Peter loved her (she was sure of that by now) why, oh why, would he feel the need to pretend someone else invited her when it was he who came up with the idea? She was quite irritated by now. She had never liked not knowing the truth; especially when she knew it was being kept from her. She was brought from her thoughts as she came upon the dining room.

Outside the room was a faun whom she know knew to be Mr. Tumnus.

"Ambassadora, we've been expecting you." he greeted. She only smiled in response and Mr. Tumnus look slightly uncomfortable for a moment. He then proceeded to open the door and lead her inside. The four Pevensies were already seated. The two women at the foot of the small, rectangular table, and the two men at the head. On the sides were four empty seats; two on each side. Mr. Tumnus led her to one of the chairs and he then took up residence in the one next to her. Across from her were two animals that were introduced as Mr. and Mrs. Beaver.

The food was served and consisted off eggs, bacon, sausage, hot cakes, muffins, and rolls. Polite conversation was held, and every so often one of the siblings would tease another and, on occasion, Mr. Tumnus. It was not until later in the meal that Allisonia noticed the lion's head carved into her goblet. She stared at it as if it would somehow magically begin talking and tell her what it stood for.

"Lady Allisonia? Are you alright? Ambassadora? Ambassadora? Can you hear me?" Lucy inquired anxiously when she noticed that Allisonia was staring intently at her goblet.

"Lady Allisonia?" Edmund also prodded.

Allisonia snapped to attention. "Yes?"

"Are you alright, darling?" Susan asked, "You seemed to go a bit funny there for a spell."

"Su's right." Peter agreed. "Are you feeling well?"

"Oh, yes, perfectly fine. I was just…" she stared at the lion again, entranced. "I was just studying this carving." She pointed to her goblet. "I have seen it quite a bit during my stay here in Narnia. What does it mean?"

"What does it mean?" Mr. Beaver gawked. "Why, that's Aslan!"

"Aslan?" Allisonia asked, "You mean the lion from last night's story?" she gave them all questioning glances and they nodded in response, "But why build a whole castle's décor around a fictitious lion?"

"Fictitious!" Mr. Beaver roared. "Fictitious my tail!"

"Now, now…calm down, dear." Mrs. Beaver soothed, petting her husband's paw.

"You see, Lady Allisonia, Aslan _isn't_ an imagined creature. He's real." Mr. Tumnus explained.

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Aslan is our King. He's the creator of Narnia and all other lands!" Peter put in. He was apparently baffled that Allisonia did not know that.

"Like a god?"

"To some." Susan began slowly. She thought for a moment. "If Narnia had a definite religion, then…yes, he is God."

* * *

** I really hope I made Mr. Beaver believable...it was really fun to write his part, however small. Um, I may not be in town next Sunday so it may be a little sooner/later than usual when I get the 3rd chapter up. It depends on when I fly out.**

**FYI: If you read my poems, I am working on one right now and am hoping to get it up this week - but I make no promises!!!**

**-He's a beaver! He shouldn't be saying anything!!**


	4. Chapter III

A/N: I'm so sorry this chapter is a day late, but as I said before I went on a 48 hr. trip to my grandparents house. While there my Mom and I drove to Philly and saw _Wicked_ the musical - it was amazing!! And, I got to meet four of the stars! 

Anywho, I want to thank PhilArcher and Third girl for their very much appreciated insight! 

I want to explain exactly how this story is AU, so that it hopefully is not as confusing: 

1.) Unfortunately, there is no Cor or Corin from the HHB. Basically, that story never happened in relation to this one. (I know, it's sad, I loved it too) 

2.) For the most part the Archenlandish people have no knowledge of Aslan. 

3.) I didn't even realize this one, but the correct term is actually Archenlandish - Not Archenlander. I will try to fix this if I have the time. (Thanks to Third girl for pointing this out) 

If there is anything else you realize is AU and needs explaining, just let me know. 

Thanks for your time!

* * *

Allisonia flipped a page of her book idly; she had finished the one on Mandana weeks ago. She fidgeted in her seat; she was anxious…_very_ anxious. Peter had been paying much more attention to her lately, and had invited her on a horseback ride. They were planning on exploring the woods back behind the pastures. She tried to focus on the book again when there was a knock on the door to her apartments. Her eyes widened in surprise and she looked in distress towards Lucia - Peter was finally here. Lucia wasted no time and hurried to the door. She flung it open and let out a sound of surprise, "King Edmund!" The woman promptly curtsied.

_ Edmund? What is he doing here? Where's Peter?_ Allisonia hurried to the door and quickly curtsied, "My lord, we did not expect you."

"Yes, and I am very sorry for that. May I come in?"

"Of course." She and Lucia quickly stepped aside for Edmund to come in. "May I inquire as to why you are here?"

"Certainly. Peter desperately wanted to come, but he was called away to an urgent meeting with the Duchess Gerilda of the Lone Islands. In his stead he asked me to accompany you."

"How very generous of you, King Edmund. But it is not necessary; I wouldn't dream of troubling you when I am sure you have more important things to do than escort me."

"Nonsense! I wouldn't dream of abandoning you! Why, Peter would be terribly upset with me, and it would be a disgrace to my honor."

"Of course."

"Now, if you are ready?" he motioned to the door.

"Oh, yes, let me fetch my cloak." She turned to walk into her room when Lucia stepped out with her cloak.

"Here it is, Ma'am."

"Thank you Lucia." She clasped the grey blue cape around her neck and turned toward Edmund. He led the way out of the room and outside to the stables where they mounted their steeds. There was silence the entire time.

--

Allisonia was becoming increasingly annoyed. Edmund had barely uttered a sentence to her since they began their ride. If he did talk, it was to his stallion Phillip. Even the exquisite scenery was losing its appeal now that she was becoming unnerved by the lack of conversation. She would have kept up her own conversation with her mare Diane, except Diane was not a talking horse. (However, she _was_ the finest mare in all of Archenland.) Allisonia stole a look at the young king. He was looking determinedly ahead, at what Allisonia never discovered.

"Do you ever talk?" Allisonia finally disrupted the silence.

"Excuse me?"

"What I mean is: Will you ever find yourself capable to talk to _me_?" She said, a bit more rudely than she had intended.

"Why should I? You have given me no reason to talk to you at the present time." They fell back into silence once more. Minutes passed before Edmund said, "I am quite capable, thank you. It's only that I know nothing about you that would prompt a conversation."

"Then why don't I enlighten you?"

"Please do." He was still staring straight ahead.

"I very much enjoy to read. Nothing small, though; I find the bigger volumes much more fascinating. Imagined epics especially…the romance and drama in them, you know. I am quite sensitive to poetry – one of the finest works in literature a person could create, in my opinion. I myself have composed quite a number of them. I also love dancing, archery, swordplay, any physical activity, really. Singing is one of my passions – I'd simply die if I couldn't sing. I can't play many instruments - only the piano. Although I do think that learning how to play the flute would be fascinating. It's quite fashionable in Archenland right now. I'm rambling, aren't I?" She blushed.

"Just a bit."

"Forgive me."

"No, no, you're fine. You have a beautiful voice, I like hearing you speak."

She blushed profusely. "Well, that's enough about me for now. What do you enjoy?"

"Many of those same things, actually. Except I can't sing to save my life, cannot play an instrument, and a slight different taste in literature. I find epics quite gratifying, although I would rather read historical ones over the imagined ones. I find them much more appealing and easier to relate to."

"Why, King Edmund, I do believe that's the most I've ever heard you speak!" she teased.

"Please, Lady Allisonia, call me Edmund. One never quite gets used to being called 'king'."

"Then I must insist that you call me Allisonia."

"Alright then, Allisonia. I like it…it seems to suit you better without your title." Again they lapsed into silence, but this time it was a companionable silence. Allisonia smiled; she had made a new friend…and maybe something more. They rode for another half-hour, talking easily, when Edmund introduced the idea of a small competition. "Allisonia, you said you enjoyed archery and swordplay?"

"Yes…?"

"How would you like it if we faced each other?"

"You mean like a contest?"

"Yes. My blade against yours, your bow against mine. I am not nearly as good a shot as Su is, but I am still fairly good. Our first competition: a race back to the stables!" He whirled Phillip around on the trail and galloped away from Allisonia and Diane.

"Hey! You cheated, that's not fair!" she called after him. She spurred Diane on after him, surely they could still beat Edmund and Phillip. Minutes later they had caught up with them. "See you at the stables!" she yelled playfully at them and pushed Diane harder. The girls had been at the stable for five minutes before their companions arrived.

Allisonia unsheathed her blade, Iâ, and positioned herself in a dueling stance, practicing a few moves. Iâ was a beautiful blade given to her by a duke from the Lone Islands when she was only fourteen years old. It was long and slender, with a dark handle. It fit perfectly into her small hands, and was light to carry. Edmund's own blade, Dagnir, was quite grand also. It was shorter and broader, and much heavier than hers. She would hate to have to carry it into battle.

She had shed her heavy riding clothes, and had changed into a much lighter and more agile light brown gauze dress made specifically for such a circumstance. Under the gauze she wore a dark brown tunic and tight fitting pants that fit her form perfectly, while still leaving room for her body to breath. Her hair was back in a braid, and a few strands had already come loose.

"Are you ready?" Edmund asked.

"Quite. Are you?"

"Aye."

They took up the starting stance and began circling with each other. Edmund made the first move. With one swift movement his blade hit hers, but with strength he hadn't expected Allisonia pushed it back off. He stumbled backwards a bit before charging at her again. She dodged the attack and retaliated by swiping at his legs. He blocked the hit. The rest of the duel became a blur, and the two had moved all over the arena. The clanging of metal rang in their ears, and caught many of the servants and peasants attention. Soon they had an audience, but they never noticed. They had been going for an hour when Edmund won because Allisonia tripped over a lace on her boot that had come undone and Edmund knocked her sword out of her hands. At the look of surprise and triumph on Edmund's face Allisonia fell to her knees, laughing, and was soon laying on the ground, clutching her sides.

"What are you laughing at?" Edmund demanded.

"…You…" she managed to gasp out. "The look…Ha ha…on your…ha ha…face!"

"I really don't see how my face after _winning_, mind you, could be funny."

She shook her head and managed to stand up, her giggles subsiding slightly. "It looked like you were…surprised…Ha ha…and confused that you beat _me_…Ha!"

"Why would I be confused that I beat _you_?" In truth, however, Edmund thought Allisonia a very good swordsman and had been unsure of a victory.

"I don't know." She shrugged her shoulders and tried desperately to keep her laughter in.

"Come on, do you have your bow close by?"

"Yes."

"Excuse me?" he said to the crowd of servants, "Could someone please bring mine and Lady Allisonia's bows out to the targets?" A satyr near the back of the room bowed in response."Come, Allisonia, I will show you to the target range."

--

Edmund strung his bow and aimed. He was 100 feet from the target. The tension on the bow grew, he pulled back and – he missed the center by mere inches.

"Ah." He uttered in frustration, "I never was the best archer. Su's been trying to teach me the proper way for years, I just don't seem to have the proper concentration. In battle, sure, but not on targets."

"It is alright, Edmund. We cannot all be good at everything. I myself am not as good as the Gentle Queen."

"Well, come on then, let's see you do it then."

"Alright." She too strung her bow. The arrow never even hit the target, missing it by almost a foot. "Oh dear." She muttered distressfully. "I haven't shot a bow in years – Mother says 'it isn't proper for a young Archenlandish noble woman to exert herself so.'" She mimicked her mother's voice.

"Don't fret. You were holding it wrong. Here, let me show you." Edmund put his arms around her shoulders and adjusted her arms into the correct position. He gently pulled on her wrist to demonstrate how she should pull on the string. He stood behind her as she tried again. Allisonia pulled back and –

"Ugh!" Allisonia had hit him right in the gut with her elbow. Edmund clutched his stomach and groaned.

"Edmund! Edmund, are you alright?"

"Y-yes." He groaned again. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Really." It was another five minutes until he was truly fine, however. An hour later and Allisonia was hitting the middle almost every time. When they tired of archery they lay on their backs in the grass and watched the clouds.

"Oh, look at the one, Edmund. It looks like your dear friends the Beavers."

"So it does. Huh. See that one? It looks like a unicorn. Have you ever seen a unicorn, Allisonia?"

"No. I would love to though."

"I will have to show you one before you leave to return to Archenland. They are beautiful, pure and innocent creatures."

"They sound magnificent."

Edmund sat up. The word 'magnificent' reminded him of Peter; Peter had recently told Edmund that he fancied Allisonia. The trouble was, Edmund was beginning to take to her also.

"Edmund, what is the matter?" Allisonia asked as she followed suit.

"Nothing, it's nothing."

"No, it's not nothing or you would look me in the eye."

"It's just…oh, never mind, it's foolish."

"Tell me? Please?"

"It's just, Peter obviously fancies you…and you seem to have taken a liking to him. And here I am - caught in the middle – and wanting so very dreadfully to kiss you." He looked into her eyes.

"Edmund."

"Yes?"

"Kiss me."

"Pardon?"

"Just do it." He leaned forward and put his hand behind her neck and tilted her head up when a voice called out.

"Oy, Edmund!" It was Peter. He was obviously oblivious to what he had disrupted.

Allisonia drew back from Edmund's touch…it would not do to have Peter find them like this. True, they were not courting, but Peter obviously liked her and seeing her with Edmund like this would surely put him off. No, she did not return Peter's sentiment, but she had told her father that she could find a husband in one of the Narnian kings and right now marriage seemed more plausible with Peter. Atleast, from a sensible viewpoint.

"Su wants to know if you had forgotten that you promised to meet her friend Lady -" It was then that Peter noticed Allisonia. He bowed and greeted her. "Lady Allisonia, I wish to apologize that I was unable to attend our ride this morning. The Duchess Gerilda insisted on meeting with me."

"I understand." A rather embarrassed Allisonia managed to get out. She was suddenly quite self-conscious that Peter walked upon her and Edmund kissing. Well, almost kissing. She stood up and brushed herself off. "If your majesties would excuse me, I must be getting back to the castle. I am to sup with my Father tonight. He leaves for Archenland in the morning on business."

Immediately both of the men present look dejected at the fact that they would not be enjoying Allisonia's company anymore that day. Allisonia, however, was saddened only by the fact that she would not see Edmund anymore that day. Possibly anymore that week. Edmund had a tendency to not wander the castle as much as Peter.

"Good day, King Peter…King Edmund." Edmund looked hurt that Allisonia had reverted to his royal title, but Allisonia was not going to risk such familiarity in front of Peter incase he suspected something between the two of them.

"Good day, Lady Allisonia." Peter bowed to her in farewell. He always made it a point to be as formal as possible it seemed.

"Good day…Allisonia."

Allisonia blushed and hurried to her horse. She quickly mounted and rode away toward the castle. Away from the confusion, tension, and most of all…love.

--

Peter paced back and forth in the parlor of the Royal compartments. His brother and sisters were lounging on the couches watching him.

"Really, Peter, I don't see what the fuss is all about." Susan remarked.

"Of course you don't Susan. You're not the one in love with the woman!" he replied.

"Are you sure you're in love, Peter? Or are you just infatuated? I'm sure I would be. Lady Allisonia is quite beautiful and witty."

"No, Lucy. It's more than infatuation."

"Is it lust, then?"

"Susan!"

"I'm just asking. You've only known the poor girl a few months and already want to ask her hand in marriage! You haven't even _courted_ her! _And_ you've waited until her Father has left for Archenland again. Seems a bit fishy to me." Susan gave her elder brother a pointed look and continued, "I'm only saying one can't be too careful with these things. Am I right, Edmund?"

"Hm?" Edmund had been trying quite hard to stay out of the conversation. He was afraid someone – namely Lucy; she was much too perceptive for her own good – would draw the correct conclusion and realize his own love for Allisonia. He decided it best to be vague and not say anything that could be interpreted incorrectly. "Oh, very true. Can't be too careful."

"Fine. Don't be supportive. Lucy, you must agree with me, right? If I truly love her it can never be to early, can it?"

Lucy looked hesitant about answering him. "If…if you _truly_ love her. And - and it's more than infatuation and…lust, then, well, no. I guess it isn't too soon."

"Lucy!" Susan reprimanded.

"Oh, thank you, Lu!" Peter gave her a ferocious hug and left the room in search of Allisonia. Susan gave a great 'humph' in Lucy's direction. She obviously disapproved of such a rushed relationship. Of course, Susan disagreed with almost anything that she didn't consider traditional or proper.

--

An immensely bored Allisonia traveled the halls of Cair Paravel. Her father had left recently; he was needed back at home. Something about the Calormenes stirring up trouble again. It had been a week since her day spent with Edmund. And, as she had predicted, she had not seen him again since. She hadn't seen any of the royal siblings for that matter. She decided she would pass the time by finding the music room, she had not played the piano since her arrival in Narnia three months ago, and was afraid that her fingers were becoming dull. To her surprise she found the Music Room quite quickly and had been playing only a short while before she was interrupted.

"Lady Allisonia?" Her fingers halted and she turned to see who it was.

"King Peter." She stood up and curtsied. Peter strode forward and stood in front of her.

"May I ask you something?" he took her hand.

"Anything, my king. You know that." She said with a smile.

"Lady Allisonia," he dropped to one knee and Allisonia's eyes widened in surprise, "I know I have only known you for a few short months, but, if you father would give us his blessing as I know my family will do, would you consent to becoming my wife?"

"King Peter, I…" _Say yes, Allisonia! This is what you came to Narnia for so be sensible and say yes! _But as Allisonia remembered her time with Edmund all sensible thoughts fled from her mind. "King Peter, I cannot marry you. Not when I love another." She took his hand and raised him to his feet, "I am truly sorry."

"It's…it's perfectly under-understandable." He stumbled over his words. Her refusal was obviously a blow to his ego. "If I may be so bold as to ask…who is the man who has stolen your heart? Some fellow back in Archenland?" he tried to joke.

"Nay, King Peter," she said with a breathy, forced laugh. "Nay, it is your brother…King Edmund."

"Edmund? You barely know the chap! How -" Peter's eyes seemed to harden as he realized what had happened that day when he had come across Edmund and Allisonia a week ago. "That day when you rode with him, when I came were you…?"

"Yes."

"I see." He straightened up, "I must take my leave. I am, um, expected…elsewhere." He said coldly.

"King Peter!" she called after him to no avail. "Oh, dear…" she muttered to herself, "I've really messed things up now."

* * *

**A/N: I decided I would be a good, dedicated author and actually take the time to format this chapter. I have found I like this result alot better than when don't format it.**

**Although Allisonia is shallow, and I intend her to be, I hope this chapter showed that she does have some depth to her. Even if it only pertains to works of literature. Also that she is starting to maybe realize what true love is...maybe.**

**Please r/r!!**

**--Did that bird just 'Psst' to us?**


	5. Chapter IV

**A/N: I really feel like this chapter is going to dissapoint alot of you. And I am very sorry if it does, but I do not want to rewrite it. And so I must give a HUGE thank you to Adrian and Scott for convincing me not to change it and lifting my spirits about it - thanks guys! You rock!**

**I am really sorry that I didn't reply to any reviews. I did this for two reasons: 1.) I was afraid I would give something away...2.) I really didn't have anything to say for once.**

* * *

"What about this one?" Susan came out of her closet and modeled a mauve dress for Allisonia and Lucy. She spun once and then stood still for inspection.

"I don't know…It's a pretty color but -"

"It's the ugliest pattern I've ever seen! This wasn't Narnian made, was it?" Lucy asked. The pattern disgusted her.

"No. It's a Calormene pattern." She examined the hem of the dress. "You really don't like it?"

Allisonia and Lucy scrunched up their faces and shook their heads violently. Lucy sprung up from the bed and raided the closet for a suitable dress. Allisonia reclined gently and thought about all that had happened in the month since she had refused Peter's proposal. Peter had barely spoken to her since then. When he did it was only to utter a stiff and polite greeting with a curt nod. On the upside, Edmund was now courting her and she and Susan and Lucy had become quite close. Now the three were trying to find Susan a dress to wear when she met the Calormene Prince next week in Calormen.

"Have you ever met the Calormene Prince, Sonia? Lu, have you found something yet?"

"No." Lucy replied.

"No, but I have heard that he is perfectly dreadful – spoiled, you know." Allisonia elaborated.

"Lucy, anything?"

"No, Susan." Came Lucy's exasperated answer.

"Well, we can't believe everything we hear, now can we?" Susan returned to the conversation.

"You believed what you heard about me." Allison quipped.

"Yes, well, it turned out to be true, didn't it?"

"I wouldn't know. I haven't heard what they say about me."

"Well, it doesn't matter. You are a lovely lady that I am quite to pleased to have the acquaintance of."

"I return the sentiment in full. Thank you, Susan."

"Anything yet, Lucy?"

"No…Yes!" Lucy emerged holding a bright blue dress with golden embroidery.

"It's beautiful, Lucy! Don't you think so, Susan? Try it on!"

Five minutes later Susan walked out of the closet.

"Susan, it's lovely!" Allison exclaimed.

"It looks splendid with your hair, Su!" Lucy complimented.

"Then this is the dress. Come now, I have to finish packing before Peter and I leave tomorrow."

"Peter? Isn't Edmund going with you? That's what he told me." Allisonia said.

"Oh, he was. Then Peter decided he would rather accompany me than stay home."

"Oh. Is…Is Peter still terribly angry with me?"

"I'm not sure."

"He doesn't talk about it much." Lucy put a reassuring arm around Allisonia's shoulders. "He's just now starting to become friendly with Ed again."

Allisonia groaned and put her head in her hands. "This is awful! It's all my fault, too!"

"Darling! Don't you dare say that! It's Pe -" Susan stopped abruptly and faced the doorway. "Good afternoon, Peter. The girls were just helping me pack for our trip."

"I see." He turned to Allisonia, his eyes turning cold, "Ambassadora, I was sent to tell you that you have a visitor."

"Thank you, King Peter." She replied hesitantly. She ventured to ask, "Do you know who it is?"

"No. She is waiting in your quarters."

"I take my leave, then." She bowed her head in parting, "Susan, Lucy, King Peter."

"Good-bye, Sonia, dear!" Susan bid farewell. Allisonia waved over her shoulder and left the room. Once she was gone Susan glared at Peter and slapped his arm. "Shame on you!"

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Because you're being such a heartless fool! Can't you see you tearing poor Allisonia apart with your coldness? She has been nothing but perfectly kind to us since she arrived and you have been a beast to her these past weeks!"

"She deserves it! I ask for her hand and she turns me down for Edmund…_my own brother_! She doesn't even care that I love her!"

"Oh, shut it Peter! You don't love her."

"Oh? And how would you know?"

"Because I see the way she and Edmund look at each other, and you never – _never _– even came _close_ to looking at her with as much love as Ed does! You were only in love with the idea of being in love." Peter stared at her and then bolted out the door and down the hallway.

"Allisonia! Allisonia!" he called out. Only after he had run through innumerable hallways did he catch up with her. "Allisonia!"

She turned, "Yes?"

"I-I -" Peter walked toward her. "I want to apologize for the way I have been acting toward you. Susan's right, I have been beastly. I hope you can forgive me." He reached for her hand and kissed it.

"Of course, King Peter. I forgive you, full heartedly."

"Thank you. Now, I believe you have a guest to attend to."

"Oh, yes. I will see you later…Peter." He smiled.

"Farewell." He bowed and walked down the hallway and she continued to her chambers.

Allisonia pushed open her door and called out, "Hello?"

"Allisonia!" cried out a familiar voice.

"Rachelle?" Allisonia ventured farther into the room to see her best friend the Duchess Rachelle Morova. Rachelle's father was the Duke Lorash of the Lone Islands and her mother was the Baroness Mariana of Archenland. Their marriage was an arranged one, to help keep peace between the two countries. The two had known each other since they were no more than mere babes.

"Allisonia!" Rachelle hugged Allisonia tightly.

"Whatever are you doing in Narnia?"

"Father was called to assist the Duchess Gerilda with some business treaties she is trying to create with the High King. I knew you were here and persuaded him to bring me along. Mother is here also, of course."

"It's wonderful to see you! What news do you bring from Archenland?"

"Nothing interesting is happening, it's been quite boring, actually."

"Well let's do something interesting then! Come on, let me show you Cair Paravel."

The two girls spent the day touring the castle and its grounds. Well, as much as they could see in less than a day. Allisonia showed Rachelle the Music room, the Art room, the Stables, the Throne room, and the Kitchens (they made sure to sneak a snack; the cooks really were too lax about who they let in.) Last of all Allisonia showed Rachelle the secret library. The library was Rachelle's favorite part – she loved to read even more than Allisonia.

---

Edmund had been knocking on Allisonia's door for fifteen minutes already and no one had answered. Annoyed, he tried the handle to find that it was unlocked. He stepped inside and looked around.

"Allisonia?" no one answered. "Lucia?" no one answered. "Hello?"

The front room was completely clean, not a speck of dust to be found anywhere. The bedroom was the same; there wasn't even a wrinkle in the bedspread. The office, however, was a completely different story. Books lay open on the table and chairs and stacked up on the floor. Half-written on parchment lay haphazardly across the desk. All of them had been scribbled on by Allisonia's hand. Edmund went to the desk and picked one up. It was a poem, the most beautiful thing Edmund had ever read. There were many more like it that he also read. On the very bottom was a letter addressed to her father, Ambassador Tarnor. He knew he shouldn't read it, but it wasn't in Allisonia's handwriting – which confused Edmund; who else would write a personal letter to the Ambassador? – and his curiosity got the best of him.

_Dear Ambassador,_

_ How is Archenland? Lady Tarnor's health is quite well, I assume? Things here in Narnia have changed quite a bit since you left us._

_ King Peter offered Allisonia his hand in marriage, but she refused him. I scolded her profusely for this, and reminded her why of why she came to Narnia in the first place. She was unshaken by my lecture, however, and told me everything would work out. And, well, I guess it has. You see, King Edmund has also fallen for your dear Allisonia, and she for him. They are, at the present time, courting!_

_ Our little scheme is going perfectly according to plan! Soon Archenland will have an heir to the throne in the form of King Edmund – I am sure of it!_

_ Your Servant,_

_ Madame Lucia of Archenland_

_ Scheme? What scheme?_ Edmund wondered. He read the letter again and again until he had considered its every possible meaning. There was only one: Allisonia had only 'fallen for him' because Archenland needed an heir. She had used him, made him believe that she really loved him, and he her. Well, no more. No more.

He heard laughter from the hallway – Allisonia's laughter – and tightened his grip on the letter. The door opened and in came Allisonia and some girl he didn't recognize. Allisonia saw him through the office doorway and stopped laughing immediately.

"Ed?"

"King Edmund!" the second girl curtsied.

"What are you doing here?" Allisonia asked.

"Leaving." He replied coldly.

"What? Why? I want you to meet my best friend, Duchess Rachelle Mor -" she spotted the letter crumpled up in his hand. "What's that?"

"I was hoping you could explain it to me, because I certainly don't understand it."

"What do you mean?"

"You used me! That's what I mean."

"Oh, that -"

"Yes, that."

"Ed, if you would just let me explain -"

"No, the letter told me all I need to know. I'm afraid I can no longer have a relationship with you, Lady Allisonia."

"Ed, please…"

"Good day, Lady Allisonia…Duchess." He bowed quickly out of politeness and left the room, shoving the letter into Allison's hands.

"Edmund, wait!" Allisonia ran out after him and grabbed his wrist. "Edmund, listen to me. For two seconds."

"Fine…two seconds." He said gruffly, yanking his arm away.

"First, you have to understand: I am in love with you, and that will never change. Second, yes…I was using you. But only when I first came to Narnia! So, in reality I really only used Peter. But then, I got to know you…and I fell in love. I forgot all about the stupid plot! Lucia and my father, however, didn't. They kept pushing me and threatening that I had to leave Narnia unless I had a marriage proposal soon. And when Peter proposed, I couldn't accept – even though it would have been more sensible because everything would be much less complicated! But I refused, because it was then that I realized what I was doing was wrong and that I loved you too much to do that to you or Peter…or to Narnia."

"That may be so, but by devising the plan in the first place shows that I can't trust you." his voice was considerably softer than before. "I can't be with someone I can't trust." With that said, he walked away from her. She stared at the place where he had been standing until she could no longer hear his echoing footsteps. She turned and walked back to her rooms, closing the door quietly behind. She leaned against it, fighting to keep her tears at bay.

"Allisonia, what is this?" Rachelle asked, holding up the letter.

"The biggest mistake of my entire life."

* * *

**A/N: I hope it was OK...sorry about the shortness!!! R/R**

**--When Adam's flesh, and Adam's bone, sits on Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done.**


	6. Chapter V

**A/N: Wow...i can't believe I didn't notice this, but after this chapter there is one more and then the epilogue.**

**Oh my goodness!!! You guys are amazing...18 reviews already!!! WOW!! Thanks, guys! Especially those of you who review regularly!!**

* * *

CHAPTER V

A week later Rachelle and her father and left again for Archenland. Without the distraction of her friend, the reality of Allisonia's separation from Edmund was worse than ever. She was miserable without him, and every time she even thought of him she was afraid she would burst into tears. Having Edmund angry with her was much different than when Peter had been angry with her. She really had no one to talk to any more, Susan and Peter were in Calormen, and Lucy (along with Edmund) was always busy with the affairs of the country it seemed.

Company arrived only days later, however, in the form of her sister Adrianna. Allisonia had entered her room after a meeting with the Stable Master about the health of her horse to find Adrianna packing all of her things.

"Adrianna? Adrianna, what are you doing?"

"Packing." Her sister answered without stopping her work.

"Well, I can see that. What I meant was why?"

Adrianna turned and faced her and said gravely, "Mother's dying."

--

Allisonia ran through the halls and corridors of her father's house, headed to her mother's sick room. She threw the door open and was horrified by the sight she saw. Her mother, now as thin as a rail and all skin and bones, was lying limply in her bed. The bed seemed to swallow her sickly body. She was as pale as a ghost and what was left of her once dazzling curly strawberry hair was a limp, unwashed mass of string. Her eyelids drooped in sluggishness; she was fighting unconsciousness with every ounce of strength she had left and barely winning. Her father was holding onto her limp gray hand for dear life.

"Mother?" Allisonia whispered. She tentatively walked forward to the bedside and sat down on the edge. "Mother, can you hear me?"

"She hasn't responded to anyone, Allisonia. She is hardly able to eat. The only thing we can get down her throat is the thinnest of soups."

Allisonia brushed a strand of hair off her mother's flaming forehead. "Mother, please, answer me. It's me, your Sonia."

Her mother only groaned in pain in response. "Dear Mother, please…get well." Allisonia kissed the withered hand lying on her lap and stood up. "I'll be back in a moment."

Allisonia hurried to the room she had played in as a young girl. It had the same look it had had when she was ten. She rushed to the desk, took a key from her necklace, and unlocked the topmost drawer. In it was a single leather bound journal with a golden latch. She hugged it to her chest and returned to her mother's side.

"Mother? It's me, Sonia, again. I'm going to read to you. These are the poems we wrote together when I was younger." Allisonia spent the next hour reading to her mother, pausing only because her father insisted she come down to dinner.

The next two months were spent this way. Everyday Allisonia would come to her mother's room and read to her or play the piano for her. Two hours of the day and during meals her father forced her from the room. He told her that if she did not keep up her strength she, too, would become sick. For two hours each day she worked vigorously to keep up her strength through horseback riding, archery, swordplay, and dancing. She also found time alone with her thoughts, and it was then that the most miraculous things happened.

She often found herself reminiscing about her time in Narnia, and the one memory that stuck out the most was that day at breakfast when she had asked about Aslan. She had never inquired further, she hadn't really thought about it until now actually. Aslan wasn't brought up in any conversation she had been in after that, but looking back she realized that all four siblings – especially Lucy – had alluded to him quite a bit. That morning Allisonia had scoffed at the idea of worshiping a Lion, but now she was wondering if maybe there was something more to Aslan. She decided she would begin research on Narnian religion as soon as possible.

The next day, however, brought bad news. Her mother was getting worse and the doctors didn't expect her to last the week. Once Allisonia heard the news, she forgot all about her alone time and Narnian religion and spent every waking moment with her mother. Two days later her mother spoke her first words in months. All of them were to Allisonia and Allisonia alone.

Allisonia was the only one in the room and at the time she was trying to read to her mother. Fate had other plans though, it seemed, and Allisonia could not stop crying and begging her mother to live.

"Mother, please, please…I need you. Father and Adriana and Andrew need you." she held tight to her mother's hand and sobbed.

"Sonia?" came a faint whisper.

"Mother?"

"Sonia, my sweet…sweet Sonia."

"Yes? Mother, Mother, I'm here."

"Allisonia, listen to me.

"I'm listening."

"Dear child, find someone to love. For without love, life is not worth living. I don't want you to be lonely."

"Mother, I'm not lonely. Please don't -"

"Don't give up on Edmund. Remember the greatest commandment…" her mother's sudden burst of strength seemed to fail.

"Mother, Mother please…don't stop. You'll get better – I promise, you will. You have too…please."

"I love you…so much."

"I – I love you too."

The next day Allisonia's mother, Lady Ambassador Christine of Archenland, never woke up.

--

Allisonia and Adrianna spent all of their time together. Mostly they did not talk but would sit together mourning their mother. Three days before the funeral their elder brother Andrew came home. He had been in Calormen, trying to make a trade treaty with the Tisroc (may he live forever) on behalf of King Lune.

The three siblings had been reviewing the guest list when Adrianna mentioned to Andrew that Allisonia had been in Narnia.

"Really? What were you doing in that Barbarian country?" Andrew asked.

"They are not barbarians!"

"I know, I meant it to mean foreign."

"I wanted to see what Narnia was like, Father talks about it all the time."

"She wanted to marry one of the kings." Adrianna interrupted.

"Adrianna! Leave me alone."

"Marry? Now why would my little sister want to get married? And to a Narnian king, nonetheless."

"Really, Andrew, I am eighteen. In Telmar I'm an old maid!"

"Adrianna's twenty and she is still unmarried."

"Because I don't feel a need to become married. I am perfectly happy managing Father's household." Adrianna said.

"I don't feel like having this conversation right now." Allisonia said authoritatively. "We are supposed to be managing the funeral guest list for Father. He expects it done when he returns from his meeting."

"Of course. I'm sorry, Allisonia. I didn't mean to tease you."

"Andrew's right. We shouldn't be amusing ourselves with thoughts of marriage when there are graver matters at hand."

--

The day of the funeral was very cold, and Allisonia was glad for her heavy wool dress. She didn't want the dispiriting weather to penetrate whatever consolation she might be able to muster that day. She stayed with her father and siblings, and did her best not to cry. Rachelle was there also, and her other friend Careen, and both of them tried to comfort her and Adrianna and Andrew but neither of them had faced the death of a parent and were not much help.

When the time came Allisonia dropped a flower onto her mother's grave. It had come from Christine's garden, as were all the flowers given that day; as was the custom. When she let go of the rose she broke off a petal and kept it. Roses were Christine's favorite, and Allisonia found in the first few days after her death that roses made it seem like she had never died. Later Allisonia encased the petal in a tiny diamond case that hung on a golden chain. She never took it off, and always squeezed her hand around it when she needed comfort.

--

With her mother dead and the funeral out of the way, the courts were in an uproar about Christine's will. Allisonia's father, Harold, was adamant about changing nothing, but many of the Lords in charge of it found many of Christine's requests impractical.

"Her whole fortune has been left to your daughters, Harold! Surely you have an objection to that."

"Why would I have an objection?"

"Really, Harold. Don't you want it to go to your son? Andrew _is_ the oldest child."

"Andrew has a job, a way to support himself. My daughters, however, do not. They need something to support them when I have passed."

"What if the money is already gone by then?"

"Are you insinuating that my daughters are careless and uneducated?"

"No, I am simply saying that it is possible that the money _could_ be gone by then. You could linger round long enough for that to happen."

"The fortune goes to Allisonia and Adrianna. End of discussion."

--

A week later Allisonia received her inheritance. Along with the money she received a small locked box. The box was wooden and had the name 'Christine' carved into it surrounded by roses. Under the name was a banner with the words 'The Key to Your Heart unlocks the Truth'. This saying – obviously a riddle - irritated Allisonia to no end. Even after hours upon hours of searching she could see no answer to it. She asked her Father about it, but he did not know what it meant either. All he could tell her was that the box and the necklace that came with it had been given to Christine by her mother. And that whatever was inside the box was Christine's most treasured possession.

"'The Key to Your Heart unlocks the Truth'" Allisonia muttered to herself. _What does that mean?_

" 'Unlocks the Truth'…Unlocks! That's it! There's a lock on the box, so the Truth – whatever that means – must be _inside_ the box! So I need a key – 'The Key to your Heart!'" she said giddily. However, her shoulders slumped as realized, "Wait, I don't even know what key this is referring to!"

She sat in silence, scrutinizing the box and its riddle's possible meaning. "Heart…heart…I have a necklace with a heart on it, and it – came _with_ the box!" she jumped up and raced to her chambers. She hastily looked through all of her jewelry boxes. There were several empty boxes on the floor and many necklaces strewn across the bureau when Allisonia finally found the heart necklace. She took it and sat on her bed, studying the necklace. Now that she had inspected it closer than when she received it, she noticed a small clasp on the edge. Although the heart itself was rather large (half the size of Allisonia's fist) the clasp was small and difficult to open. But when she finally did open it, a key fell out and onto the floor.

"The key!" she gasped. She snatched it up and ran back to the box which she had inconveniently left in her study down the (rather long) hall.

She reached the box, out of breath, and slowly inserted the key. It opened easily and inside was a small leather-bound book. Curious as to what this small book contained that made her mother treasure it so, Allisonia gently lifted it out of the box. It was dusty and old, but seemed to be in prime condition. She carefully opened it and began reading. She read the first couple words aloud. "In the beginning…"

Reading this book became Allisonia's mission. Many things she read in it reminded her of people in Narnia. Or rather, what people in Narnia said about Aslan. As she read it she learned the principles (religion, if you will) that the Narnians lived by. And, as she read more, she realized that her mother had also lived in that way.

Weeks passed and Allisonia felt the sorrow of Edmund's rejection lessen; as did the pain of the death of her mother. She also realized she relied more and more on what the Book of Aslan (as she had now dubbed it) said about different subjects. If she was unsure of what to do, she looked to the Book. She had not read all of it yet (it seemed impossibly long) but she was uncannily good at finding text on whatever she wondered about, whether she had read it yet or not. She desperately wanted to give her life to Aslan (many people in Narnia had done this and told her about it), but was unsure of how to do that. After awhile it became apparent that she would need to talk to someone who had already given their life to Aslan; perhaps a priest of some kind, she decided. She began to search the city for religious men, but she found none loyal to Aslan.

* * *

**A/N: I just realized how sad this chapter is...Poor Sonia, Edmund has left her, Rachelle leaves Archenland, her mom dies...but hey! She finds Aslan!**

**--But that's a girl's coat!**


	7. Chapter VI

**A/N: All right, so here is the last chapter before the Epilogue - I can't believe we got here so quickly!**

**If I didn't reply to your review this time; I am so sorry! I have barely been home this week! Again, THANK YOU SO MUCH! 23 REVIEWS!! WooHoo!**

* * *

CHAPTER VI

Allisonia's life was soon consumed with the search to truly know Aslan. However, it was interrupted when it was announced that the annual "Peace Between Countries" Ball was to be held in Archenland this year. It had always been Christine's job to plan balls for the King, but now that she was dead it fell to Adrianna or Allisonia. Adrianna, fortunately, loved that sort of thing and gladly took on the project and Allisonia was only asked to help pick out the menus. Delicacies from all of the countries (Archenland, Narnia, the Lone Islands, Calormen, and Telmar) must be included. Because of this, it was a rather long process because Allisonia had to taste each delicacy before approving it. However, it was a task she happily obliged to – she loved trying new things. While Allisonia worked on the menu with the cooks Adrianna worked on the guest lists. It was a great honor to be invited to this ball, and everyone wanted to attend. Since everyone cannot, though, it is vital that the _correct_ people are chosen. It would not help the peace mission to make some important noble offended because he or she was not invited.

Although she immensely enjoyed picking the menu, it was a demanding job and Allisonia was very grateful when the ball finally arrived. She was excited to show off her new gown. It was a light green, with some yellow and silver. It fitted her form nicely and had a long train, and large bell sleeves that reached the floor. Her jewelry was a simple tiara, much like the one she wore to her first Narnian ball. The difference was that this one had many emeralds embedded in it and silver chains that hung down her neck and around her ears.

The ball had been going on for an hour and everything was going splendidly. That is, until Edmund and Lucy arrived. Allisonia had been standing at the very bottom of the entering staircase when the two were announced. Allisonia had tried to become lost in the crowd, but it was too late. Edmund had spotted her. The two locked eyes and Allisonia became afraid of confrontation. She spun around and weaved through the crowd, finally reaching the outer courtyard. She ran to the willow tree and sank to the ground in its shade. The sun was beginning to set, and you could see the hint of starlight. She hugged the tree and tried to breathe evenly again. She shut her eyes and leaned her head against the tree trunk, taking deep, even breaths.

Minutes later she was joined. She did not open her eyes to see who it was, assuming it was Adrianna come to check on her. They sat like that in silence until the guest spoke, laying a hand on her shoulder. It was a man's hand. Allisonia's eyes popped open, but she refused to look at the man. "Allisonia, I feel bad that we parted ways on rocky ground." Edmund spoke. "I apologize for that."

It took her a moment to remember how to speak. "...Nay, it was my fault. I should have told you about why I came to Archenland. Perhaps then…perhaps things would be different than what they are now."

"Perhaps." He took a deep breath. "Perhaps, but I still would not have married you."

She held back her tears, "Why not?"

"Because I could not marry someone who does not believe in Aslan as I do."

She began to laugh. "Oh, Edmund!" she turned to look at him. "You have no idea what has happened to my life – how it has changed! I _do _believe in Aslan! I've been wanting to give my life to Him for some time now!" Edmund began to laugh as well. He smiled at her and then put his hand behind her neck and kissed her.

"Allisonia, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she shouted. "A million times yes!"

* * *

Edmund was more anxious right now than he had even been in all his life. He and Allisonia were about to tell her father that they were engaged. Allisonia was searching for her father and was going to bring him back to the room where Edmund was waiting for them now. He began pacing back and forth. He stopped short when he heard the door handle turn. It opened, revealing Allisonia and her father. Edmund bowed, "Ambassador Tarnor."

The Ambassador bowed back, "King Edmund, my daughter said you had something the two of you wanted to tell me."

"Uh, yes. We better sit down." He gestured to the chairs in the room. Once all three were seated Edmund began. "Ambassador Tarnor, I have asked your daughter for her hand in marriage. We...We ask your blessing upon us."

The Ambassador stared at them, dumbstruck for a moment. He then boomed, "By all means, yes! You have my blessing!"

"There is a catch, Father." Allisonia spoke up. "I – I have chosen to go to Narnia with Edmund to live. Instead of his coming here. Which means that it is up to Andrew to produce an heir."

"Andrew?"

"Yes, Father, Andrew. He can still find a wife. He is only 23. I feel it is unfair to Edmund and to Narnia to force him to live in Archenland."

"But – but the law! He must come into our house!"

"But Narnian law says I must go into his house. And the law of the husband is greater than that of the wife's. Like I said, Andrew can produce an heir. Adrianna, even, if she must. She could still consent to marriage."

The Ambassador let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine…fine." He said, although he did not sound fine at all.

* * *

"I do." Allisonia said, placing a ring on Edmund's finger.

"You may now kiss the bride." As Edmund kissed Allisonia applause filled Cair Paravel's chapel. "I know present, King Edmund Pevensie and Queen Allisonia Pevensie." Allisonia's title as queen was just that – a title. She was not a queen in the sense that Susan and Lucy were. Narnia had enough rulers. Allisonia turned from the crowd and faced the Lion that had just married her. She threw her arms around his mane and whispered, "Thank you, Aslan."

"No, thank you, my daughter." He replied.

"Whatever for?"

"For believing in me."

* * *

**A/N: Ah, short but sweet. Please R/R!!**

**--For Narnia!...and for Aslan!**


	8. Epilogue

**A/N: Hello, everyone, I am so sorry that this is late. I had a good reason though! It was because I wanted to tell you that yesterday I auditioned for the play LWW. And I got a part of one of the Witch's Followers!! I am really excited because it will be a really physical role, and I will do a lot of stage-combat! It sounds like a lot of fun!**

**Anywho...I want to thank the following people...: PhilArcher, Scott, Katherine-the-Crowned, myvoicerising, Argetlamgirl, liz, Third Girl. Thank you guys!! If it weren't for you I wouldn't have the 26 reviews I've gotten on the Prologue through Ch.6!!! You guys rock my socks!!**

* * *

EPILOGUE

Allisonia was overwhelmed.

"My Queen? Are you all right?" Mr. Tumnus asked her gently.

"Mummy? What's wrong, Mummy?" Allisonia's daughter Daphne asked.

Allisonia looked at Mr. Tumnus. "Gone? You're sure?"

"Yes, My queen. We found their horses next to the lamppost in Lantern Waste. We searched everywhere, but we could not find them. Do you have any idea where they could be?"

She shook her head 'no', but suddenly a realization dawned on her. "Wait…maybe…do you think, Mr. Tumnus? Could they have gone back to Spare Oom?"

---

It had been years since Edmund had seen Allisonia. He was now in college, and living on his own. He seemed to see her everywhere, which seemed strange to him, but today was the worst. He had been walking back from London's public library to his University when he ran into an unsuspecting American girl around his age.

"Oh, dear! I'm so sorry!" the girl cried out.

_That voice…I've heard it before. _"No, it's my fault. Here you go." He handed her a notebook she had dropped.

"Thank you." She looked up at him, and Edmund was sure he had seen her before. She was so familiar, but why?

"Have – Have we met before?"

"No, I don't think so. I live in America. I'm here for a week with my college."

"Right, of course not. I must have been thinking of someone else. My name is Edmund Pevensie." He stuck his hand out.

"I'm A-"

"Allisonia?" he inquired, squinting his eyes at her. This American looked _exactly_ like his Allisonia.

"Uh, No. You're close though. I'm Allison. Allison Reid."

"Allison. That's a pretty name."

"Thank you, Edmund. I like yours too. Maybe I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, maybe."

"Well, see ya." With that, she walked off to join her college group.

"Good day," Edmund called after her. "…Lady Allisonia."

* * *

**A/N: Aww...such a sweet ending - It made my friend (yes, her name is Allison) very happy. And I hope it made you happy! I know your reviews make me happy!**

**Well, it's hard for me to believe that this is the end. Don't worry though! I'm planning some sequels/prequels in the near (or far-away) future! And, If you want more of my Narnia Fics, check out my story "She Walked Away".**

**Love you all!**

--Said Aslan. "But there I have another name. You must learn to know me by it. This was the very reason you were brought to Narnia, that by knowing me here for a little, you may know me better there."


End file.
